The Scarlet Moon
by Meganhana08
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive future heir to the Phantomhive name, lived a semi-average life. However his world is forever changed after knowing a well kept family secret and the danger in woods.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is another Kuroshitsuji from me, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler; it all belongs to Yana Toboso.

Reviews please!

Chapter 1:

* * *

Aalborg was the capital of Acslaria, a country rapidly expanding in size, however in the north part of the city, was an expansive dense forest and all of the children in the city of Aalborg were repeatedly told not to go into the dense part of the forest. Why you may ask? Because of 'it'. What is 'it'? Some say it's a monster, others say it's a demon but in truth no one really knows; survivors retell seeing bright scarlet eyes staring back at them, feeling the shiver of fear crawling down their spines. Its eyes are the only thing they remember. Many children didn't believe the stories of 'it', they only thought of them as stories to keep them from going too deep inside the forest. But overtime the stories seemed to come to life, as for people who do into the dense forest never came back.

* * *

He slowly opened his cerulean eyes, yawn and suddenly felt vibrations on his back. He turned his head to see a pale lavender cat purring against him, the cat then opened its eyes revealing its navy blue color. The navy blue-haired teen sat up right then stretched his arms, the cat followed as well, stretching it arms.

He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and turned to see it opening. "Good morning Young Master" the maid said bowing.

"Good morning Mey-rin"

"After you dress, young master, the lord and lady wish for you to join them for breakfast."

Ciel groaned, "Do I have a choice?"

"Sorry young master."

He sighed heavily, "Fine". He pushed the covers off his body stood up and shivered as his bare foot touched the icy ground; Mey-rin noticed and searched for his slippers, she finally found it but the lavender cat snatched it before she did. Ciel giggled as he saw the cat walking towards him with his slippers in its mouth. "Thank you very much Hannah"

Mey-rin stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, "The bath is already prepared for you young master"

He put his slippers and walked into the steaming bathroom, he tossed his clothes to the side and step into the warm water, sighing in content. After washing and rinsing his porcelain skinned body, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his body. He walked back into his bedroom and opened the door leading to his large closet. Minutes later he stepped out wearing a white shirt with a navy blue western bow tie, a navy blue waistcoat; black trousers with suspenders, black boots and a black coat.

"Mey-rin, be sure to fed Hannah for me" he said

"Yes, Young Master"

Hannah meowed and Ciel stopped, "Oh, and make sure it's a good quality meal and not scarps from the kitchen." he added. Mey-rin nodded in response.

* * *

AN: Don't worry it will get more interesting. Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Reviews please!

Chapter 2

* * *

He walked down the marble staircase and opened the brown double door, entering in the main burgundy dining room that had a golden chandelier in the center of the room. In the center was the 10-seated table already set up for breakfast; his parents, the Duke and Duchess, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were already seated and Sebastian, Vincent's dog, was sitting next to him.

"Finally you arrived, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show" Rachel said

"I wasn't planning on to" Ciel muttered under his breath as he took his place to the left of his father; directly across from his mother. A servant entered and brought in three plates of breakfast and placed it in front of the three.

"Is it wrong to eat with your family every once in a while?" she asked while picking up her utensils, "You practically live in your room."

"I do not" Ciel sighed before placing the eggs in his mouth.

"Your mother's right Ciel, as heir to the Phantomhive name and estate, you should be more active in your life." Vincent stated and Sebastian barked. "You see, Sebastian agrees."

"I already go to the balls Acslaria throws, how more active do I have to be? Plus Sebastian agrees to anything you say" Ciel asked

"To the point, of where you are taking over certain responsibilities from me."

"You mean responsibilities that you find trivial and tedious?" he said sipping his tea

Vincent gave a small smile while Rachel giggled, "They are not trivial nor are they tedious. It is important work" Vincent said

"Hmm, so shouldn't the Phantomhive head do it since it such important work?"

Vincent thought for a moment, "Well the reason why I'm giving it to you is so you can learn to do it."

"I believe I would learn better watching you do it, Father" Ciel smiled "After all, it would be better watching than just giving it to me and having me fail from accomplishing it."

Vincent chuckled, "You're too smart for your own good"

"Hmm, like Father, like son" Rachel smiled

Both Vincent and Ciel looked at each other before looking back at Rachel, "We are nothing alike"

"Oh my, how wrong of me." Rachel giggled.

Tanaka walked in, "Lady Angelina is here" A cough was heard, "I'm sorry I meant to say, Madam Red" and Madam Red walked in the dining room, moving to sit down next to Rachel.

"Why don't you like your name, if I had a girl I would've have named her Angelina" Rachel said

"I thought that if we had a girl we would have named her Cecelia" Vincent said and Rachel gave him a dark glare, "But my memory is horrible so I can't really remember"

"Good to know that you guys preferred a girl than a boy. At least that would explain my name" Ciel mumbled

"Oh sweetie we would love you whether you a girl or a boy" Rachel said

"More if you were a boy and thankfully you are." Vincent added before sipping his tea.

"It's not that I don't like my name, it's just that I feel more suited as Madam Red" she explained

"So what brings you here on this cold December day, Madam Red?" Vincent asked

"Is it a crime to see my older sister and nephew whom you have kidnapped?"

Vincent choked on his tea, "K-Kidnapped?"

"Well that also explains things" Ciel muttered

"What things does it explain?!" Vincent asked only to be ignored.

"Anyways I heard that another person went missing within the forest" Madam Red said "And I was worried that it might have been you, Ciel"

"What, me? I never went inside the forest before" Ciel said

"Really? You're so boring"

"Boring or not, Ciel knows better than to go there" Rachel said "I will never understand why people even enter knowing how dangerous it is"

"Well there have been people who have survived." Vincent added

"Yes but still you don't know whether you will leave unscathed. Besides there are ways around it, I believe people are just looking for trouble."

Ciel sighed and then finished the last drop of his tea and food, "Well I leave you adults to your conversation" He scooted back his chair and quickly walked out the dining room.

Madam Red smiled, "That boy is so boring"

"Well that boy is about to turn 16 which means he should be taking over responsibilities from me" Vincent said

"Are you sure you're just not using our only son to get out of certain duties?" Rachel asked

"Of course not, that's what my father did for me"

"Hmm" Rachel and Madam Red said together

"What?"

"Oh nothing dear." Rachel smiled, "However with his coming of age, 'responsibilities' aren't the only things he has to tackle"

"Did you just put air quotes on responsibilities?" Vincent asked

"Don't you agree it's time for Ciel to be engaged now?"

"I thought he was engaged to Elizabeth?" Madam Red asked

"No once he learned of that, he quickly dissolved the engagement saying that there was no way he could marry his cousin"

"I agree" Vincent whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing love" Vincent smiled

"I have an idea, how about for Ciel birthday party we invite all the young girls within Aalborg" Madam Red suggested "There he can find a nice fiancée"

"That's a wonderful idea, Angel- I mean Madam Red"

"Ciel going to hates this" Vincent mumbled

"No he's going to thank us" Rachel smiled

"Or curse us"

"What?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

Ciel walked back to his bedroom since he didn't have any lessons or plans for the day, Hannah sat in the middle of his bed, licking her paws and cleaning her face.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" Ciel asked while walking over to the bed

"Yes but the chef could have cooked the fish more." Hannah said before stretching.

Ciel sat on the bed and petted Hannah fur, "I'll tell Baldroy to do that."

Normally people would find a talking cat to be the work of magic or the devil but not Ciel, well in beginning he thought that but after all he got used to it.

Hannah purred against Ciel strokes, sighing in content. He remembered the first time he met Hannah.

* * *

AN: Be patient everyone. More to be revealed later, till next time ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 3

 _FLASHBACK_

He was only 7 at the time and already he was the perfect child. Never threw a tantrum, never acted out in public. He was every parent's dream.

His parents took him to the Spring Equinox ball held at Queen Victoriana palace and his cousin Elizabeth clinged to him from the moment he entered and never left his side. However his other cousin Edward, Elizabeth older brother, glared at him. Eventually his Aunt Francine pulled Elizabeth away, and Ciel saw his parents chatting away with the other nobles on the opposite side of the ball, so he decided to go out in the courtyard.

Once outside he smiled, enjoying the peace compared to the annoying music coming from the palace. He looked up and frowned as he saw clouds blocking his view of the moon, but instantly the clouds in the night sky dissipated, leaving nothing but the magnificent silver moon. Ciel stared at the full moon admiring its beauty. Off in the distance he stared at the forest deemed dangerous by country, however, for some reason to Ciel, it looked anything but. It appeared gentle and serene.

He took a breath and to him it appeared as if the wind breathed with him. He giggled at his own imagination. Suddenly he heard a rustling in a nearby bush and although he knew it might be dangerous, his curiosity got the better of him and he went toward the bush. Inside he discovered a lavender cat and immediately took a liking to it.

He petted its soft fur and the cat purred under his touch. Ciel smiled but then noticed how small it was, "Are you hungry?" he asked and the cat meowed in response. He got up and walked back into the ballroom and looked for the table of food. He looked around making sure he wasn't noticed and quickly took a plate of food he believed the cat would eat and left.

He brought the plate back to where the cat was, and it ate everything on plate, the cat then picked it head and stared at Ciel and he stared back at it. Minutes later Ciel heard his named being called. He turned and saw Rachel looking for him, he sighed, "Seems I have to go." The cat got up and meowed, "Sorry I don't think I can bring you with me." He petted it one last time, "Maybe we will meet again". He turned and walked back inside.

A few days later while playing in the garden with Elizabeth as Rachel ate with his Aunt Francine and Aunt Angelina, he heard meowing coming from his mother's flower-bed. He walked to it and found the same lavender cat from the ball but it seemed that it injured one of its legs. He carefully picked up the cat and brought it inside for one of the servants to help. Tanaka was the one who wrapped the cat leg and also revealed that it was a female cat. He brought it back outside to show Rachel and she also took a liking to the cat.

"Mother can I keep her?"

Rachel smiled, "Alright, but what are you going to name her?"

Ciel thought for a moment, looked down at the cat and a name popped into his mind, "Hannah?"

"Oh, Hannah is a beautiful name Ciel. How did you think of that name?"

"I don't know, it's just came into mind" he said

In the following months, Ciel and Hannah became as close as a human and pet can be. However there were times when Sebastian, Vincent dog, would chase Hannah because he was jealous of her or maybe dogs and cats just don't get along. It was the day of his 8th birthday that he discovered something unnatural of the cat.

The day started normally, Hannah woke up Ciel with her purring and seconds later Mey-rin walked in to dress and wished him a Happy Birthday. He smiled and thanked her as he walked in the bath and was washed. After dressing he walked downstairs to eat only to find his parents missing. He figured it was because they were busy with the preparations of his 'surprise' party, which wasn't a real surprise to him but he'll just act surprised.

After he was done eating, he was taken to go to Elizabeth manor to play with her. The servants of Milford Manor greeted as soon as he got out of carriage and wished him a Happy Birthday. He thanked them, and walked in the manor. Once he passed the threshold Elizabeth jumped on him not caring about being scolded by her mother. After spinning and squeezing him, she dragged him inside so they could play. After a couple of hours of being forced to play Elizabeth's games the servants called the two of them to wash and changed their clothes. When he asked why they need to be changed the servants came up with multiple reasons, all of which avoided his question. But of course he already knew the true reason.

A carriage arrived and Elizabeth parents left earlier leaving Ciel with Elizabeth and Edward. The three of them entered the carriage heading towards the Phantomhive manor. The carriage stopped in front of the manor and Edwards first got out before holding out his hand for Elizabeth's and the two of them went inside. Ciel stepped down the carriage but was told to wait. He pretend to confused and waited to allowed in. After a couple of minutes his Aunt Angelina meet him in the front, dressing very nicely and was wondering why he wasn't inside the manor (as if she didn't already know).

As the sun was starting to set, and it was getting colder, his Aunt led him up the manor and a servant slowly opened the door for him. Everyone suddenly yelled out, "Happy Birthday" and Ciel pretend to surprise. Within the crowd his saw a few people he knew, like friends and family members but the others were complete strangers to him. His Aunt placed kiss on his cheek and Rachel hugged (more like squeezed) while Vincent rubbed his head. The crowd of people divided and Tanaka appeared pushing the cart with the three tiered chocolate cake. It was beautifully decorated and eight candles were lighted. Vincent picked him up and Ciel blow out the candles; everyone clapped. Soon after the servants cut and handed out pieces of the cake.

Once he finished his large piece, Ciel quickly disappeared, even though it's his party he wouldn't be missed at all; everyone was too busy talking to another to realize it. He went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed; Hannah crawled on top of him and meowed. He sat up and picked her up the cat, petting her. He placed her back down on the bed and walked towards his balcony. As he stared at the clouds he breathed and the wind moved along with his breath, he giggled as the cold wind tickled him.

"Having fun?"

Ciel turned around and saw no one but Hannah, "Who said that?"

"I did"

Ciel looked down at the cat, "Hannah?"

"Yes"

Ciel gasped, "You can talk?"

"Obviously"

"B-But how?"

Hannah smiled as a cat could smile, "I'll explain that when you're older"

He walked towards Hannah and kneeled in front of her, "Can all cats talk?"

"No only us special ones"

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes"

"Amazing" Ciel smiled "I can't wait to tell Mommy and Dad-"

"No Ciel! You must not tell anyone that I can speak"

"Why not?"

"At the moment, I cannot tell of you some of these reasons but the others are that no one would really believe you because you are a child and they would think that your imagination is going wild."

"Hmm, how true. Alright Hannah your secret is safe with me."

"I knew it would"

"But why did you wait till now to tell me?"

"I had to make sure"

"Make sure what?"

"Of who you are"

"What does that mean?"

Hannah laughed, "All things will be revealed later, I promise."

Ciel huffed, "Okay"

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

As Ciel thought back to that day he realized that Hannah still never told him anything and he was 15! Every time he asked, she said to be patient, how much longer does he have to wait? As he sat on the bed he remembered his Aunt talking about the forest, while he was telling the truth about not going into it, he wishes he did. For some reason the forest never looked as dangerous as everyone said it did.

"Hannah?"

Hannah stretched and yawned, "Yes Ciel?"

"Have you ever been inside the forest?"

Hannah sat up, "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm I don't know. I guess I'm just curious"

"First I have to ask, when you look at it, what do you feel?"

"Peace, comfort; is that strange?"

"Not at all. But to answer your question, yes I have been inside the forest"

Ciel looked her, "Really? What's it like?"

"It's what you expect a forest to be. However it's very beautiful"

"So it isn't dangerous"

"It is, especially at night. But I was careful to avoid the beasts."

"Then it's true that a monster lives in it."

"Yes and no"

"I'm confused"

"Well for one thing it's not one monster"

"There's multiple of them?"

"And two: they aren't monsters well not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Demons"

* * *

AN: No comment. Anyways please write review, till next time ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Demons?" Ciel stood up, "So the rumors are true?" Ciel then thought for moment, "But it can't be, demons don't exist"

Hannah stared "Hmm, you don't believe me, a cat that talks which breaks all standards of logic?"

"You have a point there. Why are they inside the forest?"

Hannah looked at him, "Sorry Ciel, I can't tell you. Please wait-"

"Till what I'm older?" Ciel interrupted "Hannah I'm 15 I should be old enough now."

"Soon Ciel. I promise you I will tell you very soon."

Ciel laid down on his bed, "Fine"

'Trust me Ciel, the time for you to know all will be soon.' Hannah thought as she jumped on his bed and laid next to him.

A few hours later he went downstairs, with Hannah in his arms, and headed towards the kitchen; as he past one of the lounge, "Ciel!" He stopped and turned to where he heard the voice.

"Yes Mother?" as he entered in the room to see his mother and aunt since talking but his father was gone. Probably went to his study.

"Finally leaving your room?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Hannah and I were hungry"

"Hm alright but be careful, I believe Sebastian is in there."

"Okay" Ciel said as he continued to walk to the kitchen.

"I hate that dog" Hannah said

Ciel chuckled, "He's energetic"

"He's annoying, always barking whenever I'm in the room." Ciel walked through the kitchen door and once Sebastian saw him and Hannah, he ran towards him and started barking. Hannah gave Ciel the 'I told you' look.

Baldroy whistled and Sebastian ran to him, "Sorry about that Young Master"

"It's alright Baldroy"

"What are you in the mood for? Actually let me guess, something sweet?"

Ciel nodded his head, "A trifle with jelly and whipped cream. Also some cream with fish for Hannah"

"Coming right up, I'll have Meyrin send it up to your room."

"Thanks" Ciel said as he walked out the kitchen and as he passed by the lounge his Mother was in, she called him once more. "Yes Mother?"

"Ciel you worry me by spending all your time in your room." She frowned. "Why don't you go outside and take Panther out for a ride. I'm sure he misses you."

"In this cold?" Ciel asked

"Then bundle up" Rachel answered

Ciel rolled his eyes, "while he does spending time in his room, it's not like he stays there for days. But instead of arguing with his Mother, he decided to do as she said, for now, "Fine Mother"

Rachel smiled, "Thank you darling"

"Oh come on Rachel, I'm sure Ciel doesn't spend all his time in his room and it's too cold for him to be out riding." Madam Red said

"He'll be fine and besides I need him out of the house, to continue planning his party."

"It's not like he doesn't know about the party. He's a very smart boy"

"So that doesn't mean I can't plan a party for him" Rachel answered making Madam Red laughed.

Ciel went back to the kitchen and told Baldroy to hold his food till he comes back, then he went back to room to change into very warm clothing. Afterwards he entered in the stable with one of the servants already preparing Panther for him; with Hannah on the inside of his jacket he hopped up and adjusted himself till he was in his comfortable position. Ciel gave a he-uh sound and Panther moved at a slow pace out of the stable grounds.

As he left his family property, he took a quick glance at it. Phantomhive Manor was the second largest building within Aalborg; the first being the royal palace. The Phantomhive men have had the title as Dukes but within the courts they were called Chancellors for the rulers of Acslaria for many generations. However his father was young when taking the title of Chancellor, compared to the ones that came before him. The reason for that was because when Ciel was 10, his grandfather give up his title, making his Father, Chancellor. No one really knew why he did that and afterwards many thought he would retire within the manor but he left a week after giving the title up. It's been almost 6 years since Ciel have seen him.

The reason for the two different titles is because of the secret duties the Phantomhives do for the Queen as Chancellor. Not many people know of their title as Chancellor, and only a few servants know of this. Although his mother and father try to hide it, he knows of the duties his family performs as Chancellors. Their duties were basically controlling and ruling the underground world and the Phantomhives were feared for the power they held. Some high officials were worried that they might use that power to take over the county of Acslaria. But if the Phantomhives really wanted to that, they would have taken over, many years ago.

Ciel decided to go into the capital city, Aalborg instead of riding around the property, although he told no one, it was technically his Mother fault since she wanted him to leave his room. After over an hour of riding, he finally reached close to city and saw the 'four rings' of Aalborg. In the center ring laid the beautifully large stone palace in which Queen Victoriana, a few her children and her grandchildren lived. The palace was on high ground so it practically overlooked the capital. The second outer ring was where nobles, wealthy physicians, and the clergy resided, the third outer ring housed the merchants, craftsmen, middle class doctors, knights, and the sheriff, and the fourth ring was where all the peasants and laborers lived. Although there was no real ring separating the classes, you can instantly tell which ring you were in from looking at the people and the houses. The only real ring was the 40 ft. stone wall surrounding the capital. There were four gates that lead out of the city but people only used three of the four gates. The north was opened but people rarely went out that gate, in fear.

"Every time we come here, the city changes more and more" Hannah observed.

"All thanks to the Phantomhives and of course the Queen Victoriana" Ciel smiled.

"So why did you decide to come to the capital?" Hannah asked

"To get back at Mother since she wanted me to leave my room in this frigid weather" he said while rubbing his hands together.

"You're going to get in trouble" Hannah said in sing-song voice

"Maybe but I'm sure I can get out of it, after all, my birthday is coming up"

"Ah yes your 16th birthday. I'm sure your Mother is planning a wonderful party."

"She always does, but she's also trying to find me a wife"

"Ah right, I forgot that you are at the age to be married."

"Apparently I've been at that age since I was 14."

Hannah giggled, remembering Ciel 14th birthday party. After a while, they entered the fourth 'ring' of the capital, and Ciel stopped Panther and dismounted, "What are you doing?" Hannah whispered.

"I've been riding for an hour, so I need to stretch" he whispered back. Ciel held Panther reins while walking through the semi-crowded street of the fourth 'ring'. He took the time to look at the sides to see men and women selling food, pottery, artwork, clothing, jewelry and shoes. 'Aren't these people cold?' he thought to himself 'Oh well at least these people can somewhat provide for their family for the winter.'

Soon, Ciel entered in the third 'ring', and it wasn't as crowded as the fourth ring since not many people are selling anything. The stores around were mainly blacksmiths, grocery, and craftsman stores. They quickly went through the 3rd ring and entered in the second.

"Ciel are you just walking through the capital?" Hannah asked

"Apparently" he responded and Hannah sweatdropped and sigh. A few minutes later, Ciel heard his name and began to regret coming into the capital.

"CIEL!" A young man voice said

"Seriously why him of all people?" Ciel muttered to himself

"Ciel, I know you heard me!"

Ciel turned around only to be jumped by a blond man, "Oompf!" The blonde giggled, "Get off of me, psychopath! It's too cold for this and your fat body is hurting Hannah!" Hannah was still inside of Ciel jacket when the blonde jumped Ciel.

The blonde pouted while getting off of Ciel, "That's very hurtful Ciel and I'm not a psychopath but I'm sorry for hurting you Hannah, I didn't know you were there"

Hannah meowed but Ciel could tell she wouldn't forgive him that quickly, "What do you want, Trancy" Ciel said getting up and

"Ciel, how many times do I have to tell you, to call me by my first name?!" Alois whined

"You can tell me till Kingdom comes and I'll still never say it" Ciel replied while trying to wipe the dirt off of his clothes. "Great, now my clothes are dirty. I hold you responsible, Trancy"

"It's Alois!" he pouted again. "So what brings you to the capital?" he asked smiling

Ciel looked at him, 'I swear his mood changes faster than any pregnant woman' "I could ask you the same thing"

"No fair, I asked first" he frowned "Don't you know that you're supposed to listen to your elders?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "First of all, you're only a year older than me and yet it's hardly noticeable. Second my family rank is higher than yours, so you should listen to me." This statement was true since Alois father is an Earl, while Ciel father is a Duke.

"Damn you Ciel, using your rank against an elder." Alois growled

Ciel rolled his eyes again, "So what are you doing here?"

Alois crossed his arms, "Will you answer my question after I answer yours?"

Ciel sighed loudly and the wind blew hard, past Ciel, hitting Alois in his face, "Fine"

"That was weird"

"What is?" Ciel asked

"The wind. It's been gentle all day, and then suddenly it blew hard for just a second."

"Well it is winter, so it's not that really strange"

"I guess" then Alois smiled, "Back to what we were saying; along with telling me why you are here, you should also call me by my first name"

Ciel glared at him, "You're pushing your luck, Trancy"

Alois sighed knowing that his shouldn't push anymore, "Fine. My family moved to their city home because Father was called for court duty."

Ciel sighed, 'Well that was a boring answer'

"Now answer my question" Alois asked

"I'm just taking a stroll"

"You live an hour from here and you expect me to believe, you're just walking around!"

"It's the truth, Trancy" 'It should be obvious since Panther is here'

"Fine don't tell me, I don't care." he huffed and turned around. Ciel rolled his eyes again and walked away, turning Panther around and started back home. Alois noticed Ciel leaving, "Wait where are you going?"

"Home"

"But you just got here"

"And it was a nice short visit"

"Ciel you meanie!"

Ciel shrugged, stopped Panther and hopped back on his back, moving Hannah in front of him, ignoring the whiny blonde, "Good-bye, Trancy" and gently kicked Panther to start moving.

Alois watched as Ciel left, 'Stupid, Ciel; thinks he's better than everyone else just because his Father is a duke. He should consider himself lucky that someone like me would even talk to him; I'm practically his only friend in this entire country. Stupid Ciel'

After leaving the capital and back on the road to the manor, Ciel sighed and the wind, once again, blew past him.

"Hm, maybe Alois was right." Ciel shuddered, "I never thought I say those words"

"About what" Hannah asked

"The wind is very strange don't you think?"

"I suppose but like you said it's winter"

"Yeah but this whole time, the wind was gentle and twice now it blew hard like that"

Hannah shrugged and Ciel gave up the topic. After another hour, Ciel finally reached the Phantomhive Manor and after placing, Panther in the stable, Finny walked over to him.

"Young Master, where have you been? The Duchess has been looking and asking for you" Finny said.

Ciel sighed, "Thank you Finny, do you know where she is?"

"Last I saw her she was in the Master study. Good luck, Young Master" Finny said while walking away.

'I'll need every bit of it' Ciel thought. Carrying Hannah, he walked through the kitchen and through the many hallways till he finally reached his Father's study. He knocked and waited till he heard his Father's voice. Entering he saw his Father sitting in front of desk that was located behind a two windows, while his Mother was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Ciel walked towards the empty chair and put Hannah on the seat, "I heard you were calling me, Mother?"

"Yes I did. Do you know why?" Rachel asked. Ciel kept quiet knowing that she didn't want an answer. "When I went outside to treat my son to a hot snack, and I discovered that he was nowhere to be found. When I asked the servants, they said they saw you riding Panther but had no idea where you would be. Finally a servant told me that they saw you leaving the grounds and riding towards the capital." She replied while crossed her arms

"To be honest Mother, you did say for me to take Panther out for a ride" Ciel smiled

"Yes but I didn't say: leave and go into the city"

"You didn't say anything, actually" Ciel added and Rachel gave him a hard glare

"Ciel, what your Mother meant was that you left the grounds without telling anyone. For two hours you were gone without anyone knowing where you were and your Mother and I were very worried about you." Vincent said sternly

"I'm sorry but it sounded boring just walking around the Manor so I decided to take a walk."

"Into the capital, of all places?" Rachel asked

"You know, Trancy said the same thing"

"He has a name; love" Rachel sighed "Is it so hard to say it?"

"Yes it is and because of him, I regretted going to the capital." Ciel huffed

"Lord Trancy's son was in the capital?" Vincent asked.

"Sadly he was, because his Father had court duty. Had I known I wouldn't have left home at all."

"I will never understand why you dislike that boy." Rachel said putting her hand on her cheek.

"He's annoying, whiny, and his moods changes faster than the wind"

"Alois is a nice boy, yes he has his flaws but that's a natural thing, Ciel" Rachel explained

"Once he fixes them, then maybe I'll consider being his friend"

Rachel sighed, "He gets this from you, Vincent"

"How?" Vincent asked, "It's not like I was carrying him for 9 months"

"It's doesn't matter and it was 8 months, that I was carrying Ciel" Rachel added

"Really? Seemed much longer than that" Vincent muttered

"What did you say?"

"That I love you more than anything else in the world"

"Even more than me, Father?" Ciel said sadly. "Was I not a special blessing?"

"Vincent, you don't love your own son?" Rachel asked sadly

Vincent sighed loudly, "I just can't win!" he exclaimed as he placed his head on the desk. Rachel and Ciel smiled then high-fived, "I saw that" Vincent said quickly lifting his head up

"So did anything else happen during your 'walk'?" Rachel asked

"Other than me possibly catching a cold? No" Ciel answered

Rachel sighed, "I was going to punish you, however there's no punishment to give you. I could ground you but you'll be happy, it's too cold to make you stay outside, and I'm sure you have a secret stash of sweets so that's not something I can take away."

"We could cancel his birthday?" Vincent suggested

"Are you mad?!" Rachel yelled making Vincent flinch, "Do you know how hard I worked for that day?!"

"I'm sorry, what a silly suggestion I made." Vincent laughed awkwardly

"Well until you figure out my punishment, I'll be in my room, eating some sweets" Ciel said as he was leaving and Hannah following after him.

"Our son is too smart and perfect, and now we can't even punish him anymore." Rachel sighed

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Vincent asked

"Yes, but I didn't know he was going to be just as mischievous as his father"

"Me? Mischievous?" Vincent asked surprised

"Yes you." Rachel sighed again, "Where on earth did you get that trait from anyways?"

Vincent gave a sad smile, "It was from my mother"

Rachel immediately regretted her question, "Vincent-"

"No don't apologize, Rachel. However there's not a day goes by that I don't think about her"

"She was a wonderful woman. So inspirational, Angelina is who she is because of her."

"Yes, if only Ciel had more time with her." Vincent frowned.

"I swear this country is too confusing, we have a successful female leader yet women can't hold the same job a man can." Rachel huffed

"One day this country will change"

"I'm not sure if I want to be alive when this change comes"

* * *

AN: Trust me this story will get more exciting but this is only beginning, please be patient. Till next time ja ne!


End file.
